The Kids of Trunks and Pan
by Sidel Sisters
Summary: This is a story about the kids of Pan & Trunks. All the kids are made up. We did update just took a chapter out! A.K.A. Kiki K. Kiki READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

**A/N this our first fanfic. I say our because there are 3 sidel sisters. Homacidel reads the story, Hurtsicidel rewrites it, and me Suicidel, writes the first copy, type, and upload.**

**Prolouge**

Pan had been injured on the search for the black star drangon balls. She had a broken leg according to Trunks. Now Trunks was was taking care of her because they did **NOT** trust Goku! He had been the cause of her accedent. Pan had been sitting on a tree branch and Goku pushed her of just to get an apple! Trunks and Pan were watching one of Gohan's educational videos about ducks. Pan had fallen asleep leaning on Trunks' shoulder. Soon after Trunks fell asleep to because the movie was so boring!

Pan's Dream

Everything was so hazy and then she saw what looked like an older version of herself. She was lying on a hospital bed, and then the doctor handded a bunddle of blankets. It turned out to be a baby girl, and then the doctor said, "This is your daughter, Michelle Lynn Briefs." She cuddled the baby, and then Trunks walked in. "Hi hunny, how do you feel?" He asked. After that Pan woke screaming.

Real World

"Ahhhhh...!" Pan screamed. Trunks woke up instantly and said calmly, "What's the matter, Panny?" All that did was make her sream louder, and say, "Get the fuck away from me!" Trunks sat in wonder thinking what could of made her scream like that. He may never know.


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: We own NADA! **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep 'em comig cause Homicidel is more crazy than usual Chapter one is a little confusing, well for me at least. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Pan, Trunks and Goku came home and Pan and Trunks laid back and watched Goku fight. **(yeah right just kiddin') **They helped defeat the evil enemies, hoping to live a quiet and normal life! **(yeah if that could ever happen!)**

**1 year later**

Pan and Trunks had remained very good friends. Pan had a crush on Trunks, and he had one on her too.They kept their feelings to themselves, hoping one day one of them would reveal their true feelings. Finally, Trunks came up to her at a dinner and asked to speak to her. She then followed Trunks into the living room and he asked her to go on a date with. Of course she said yes. **(No really I really thought she'd say absolutly not. lol)**

**Date**

Their first date was at a romantic restruraunt. They were eating a normal sayin size meal, but in the air hung an uncomfortable silence in the air and all they did was push thier food around their plates. Pan let a frustrated sigh, and of course Trunks aske what was wrong. Concernwas obviouse in his voice. "Nothing." she was lieying and he knew it,"Is it me?" he asked hoping it wasn't. "Of course not." "What is it then?" he persisted. "Everything!" she said a little to loudly. Well loud enough to get a few stares "School, family, training and my friends! Nothing is going right!" He went to her side and hugged her.She smiled, Trunks then paid the bill. They walked to the park after that. The park was deserted, and they sat down on a bench. Pan sat on Trunks' lap and he held her tightly yet gently. After a minute he heard her crying. He started rocking her back and forth. He whispered comforting words in her ear. When she stopped crying he kissed her. She felt his love, and started laughing. Trunks was extremely puzzled. "Why are you laughing?" "I just cried for no good reason. I've been a little stressed." she said, "My dad and grandma keep pressing me about what college I should go to. I'm only 16 almost 17. It's just too much!" After that he walked her home and gave her a good-bye passionate kiss. She smiled and went inside.

A month later they were sitting on that same bench. All they did was kiss and snuggle and enjoy each others company. He started reaching up her shirtbut she then stopped him. "No, I'm not ready." **(Hurtsacidel wrote this. I asked, "Why would he want to do _"it" _in a park?" She just shrugged.)** "Ok." he said and then got down on 1 kneeand said, "Panny," he started, "will you marry me?" he was holding a navy blue box that had a beautiful dimond ring in it. The shock was finally wearing off and she really started to think. After what seemed like an eternity, well to Trumks, she said, "Yes, but not until i'm 18" she said. Pan then flug in to the open ams of Trunks. She spent the next years of high shool studying for her finals. They told everyone at her 17 b-day.

**Pan's 18 Birthday**

**Trunks P.O.V**

"Man I'm so fucking nervous. Goten is my tie on straight? Does Pan really wan..." Trunks rambled. Goten cut in and said, "Calm own Tunks. Yes and yes." Then Trunks said, "I'll try but I can't make any promises."

**Pan's P.O.V.**

"Bra can you do my make-up? Mom have you seen my other shoe?" Videl pointed to her shoe while Bra started at her with the make-up. "I'm so fuking nervous!" Pan said "Watch your langauge, young lady!" her mom said. Then Bra said "You'll be fine Panny. Trunks is my older brother, and though he may be annoying, he loves you **A** **LOT!!**" "Thanks" said Pan said quietly. "Are you ready, Pan?" came Gohan's voice through the door. "Ya, I'm commin'," she replied.

**-----------------------**

The wedding march came and Videl and Gohan led her down the aisle. Trunks took one look at her and all his worries were fogotten. When she joined him at the alter he whispered in her ear, "You look fabulous." Pan just smiled and they face Dende, the wedding began. They said their vows and then did the rings. "Do you Pan Son take Trunks Briefs as your husband, through sickness and health?" Dende asked. "I do" Pan said. Then he asked Trunks and got the same response."Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dende said. Trunks did just that.

**Honeymoon**

**(This story was going to be rated "R" but we canged it to "PG-13" because we started thinking bad ideas about the lemons. SORRY)**

After the reception at C.C., Trunks carried Pan to thier spaceship. They were getting ready to go to space for 1 whole month.Trunks walked into the control roomabd punched in the coordinates for Shimmering Waters. A planet that was to be totally covered in water but Trunks and Pan had noticed an island durring the Grand Tour. Goku hadn't noticed because he was to busy eating. **(obviosly) **Pan thought it was beautiful, that is why Trunks brought her here. They had gotten each other pets. Trunks got a dog frrom Pan which he named elephent and Pan got a cat from Trunks and she named her Oddball. Both animals were asleep and Pan and Trunks were watching T.V., eating popcprn.

Pan turned to Trunks and kissed him lightly, pulled away. He smiled, she was teasing him and he knew it. She kssed him lightly again, it was her game after all. But when she tried to pull away she couldn't. "Trunks!" "Pan!" They smiled and started on their shirts. They stopped kissing for a breif** (hey look thier last name! OK I'll stop.) **moment to get thier shirts off then they started kissing again. Then Trunks picked Pan up and carried her to thier room, still kissing.

**Back on Earth**

When Pan and Trunks arrived Pan was 1 month pregnant. Goku was the first to greet them. Goku was about to say something when Trunks said,"Hold it, we all ready know, Pan's pregnant." Goku looked dissapointed, but then his face lit up when he realized that the others didn't know.**(which took him a long time to realize.) **He then shouted, "Chi-Chi, Goten, Videl, Gohan, Pan's pregnant!" **(I will refer to pregnant as preg. from now on.)** Pan and Trunks looked at each other nervously while the others came running out. Gohan searched Pan's ki and then smiled.He shook the father-to-be's hand and gave Pan a big hug. "Dad, are you ok?"Pan asked with concern in her voice. "Oh I'm fine why do you ask?" he answered. She just shrugged. After a **LONG** day Pan and Trunks went to C.C. Nobody was there. Trunks took Pan to the living room and they whatched the Looney Tune Marathon that was on every channel. **(oh the maddness!) **Pan fell asleep almost instantly, so did Trunks. When Vegeta came in he just smirked. Bulma smiled and put a blanket over them. She also turned off the T.V.

**Next Day**

Trunks woke up with a sharp pain in hi neck. He looked around and noticed he was Capsule corp. He tried to get up but got stopped by Pan's sleeping body. He lifted her up and took her to his room.He went downstairs and got some pancakes his mother made. "So how was the honeymoon?" Bulma asked nicely but pushy at the same time. "Great Pan's preg." he said bluntly. Bulma just smiled and went back to whatever she was doing. He asked her why she was smiling.She ran and hugged him.

Pan came down 30 min. later looking extrenely tired. She sat down but slumped over on the table and went back to sleep. Trunks felt her forehead. She was burning up! He got a cool rag and put it on her head.Bulma walked in and said,"Stupid saiyn pregnantcy, the month of the fevers." she was reading her journal from when she was preg. with Trunks. Trunks sighed and carried Pan back to his bedroom. He sat there by her side. When she woke up Trunks was reading a magazine. He just smiled.

Pan sat up and then they heard her stomach a monsterouse growl. Pan started blushing from embarresment. Then Vegeta open the door and looked around and said "Oh fuck I thought Kakorot was here." They all chuckled slightly. Then he yelled,"Boy, GR 10 min." Trunks gulped and went to get dressed. Pan got up, and ran to the bathroom, and she kicked Trunks out and got sick.

**A/N: Does it sound like 2 people r talking well 2 people wrote it! We'll try to update every 1-2 weeks! Oh yeah, next chap. i am going to slack off on capitalizing and use some letters as the word.**

**Ex. Rare**

**Later!**


	3. 9 months and labor

**Chapter 2**

**A/N:Sorry, but my mom caught me using cuss words so i can't really use 'em... THIS MAY B COSINDERED "PG" L8R...SORRY. I'm typing rite now! I hope u can read this chapt. I'm useing symbols and letters as words.**

**( is at, r is are ne is any, nething is anything) If we get 2 many reviewers saying they can't read it I'll retype it. I'm goin' 2 slack of on CAPS! Odios!**

Trunks' P.O.V.

"now it is only 7 months." I thought. Those words were stuck in my head. mom sed she would let me have 5-8 months off, but i don't want 2 leave work 4 2 long. Pan is 2 months preg., and has violent mood-swings! The other day i waked into her crying, because we didn't have ne milk. she thought i would hate. i hugged her and she then smacked me... hard. then she fell asleep leaning against me. I took her 2 our room.Her food craving r **gross!** She eats spoonfulls of peanut butter and chocolate covered strawberries! Sometimes the same time. Tommorow we will go 2 the Dr.'s. Trunks fell asleep.

Pan's 3 months preg.

Trunks' P.O.V.

We r sitting in the dr.'s waiting room. I was nervous, we waited over a hr.** (hour...DUH!)**. Pan was leaning on my shoulder...asleep. **(alright... everytime i wrote this i was extremely tired. So,... Pan will sleep A LOT!!!!!!!) **when the dr. called our name. I woke pan up and we walked into the dr.'s office.

"So do u want 2 find out if it's a boy girl?" "yes." we said the same time. the dr took a sonogram and left. when he came back he said," We think it is a girl but we can never b 2 sure." We left.

On the way home/in car

A name was 2 b chosen n the car. "Trunks, how bout Michelle Lynn Briefs." "Sure" trunks said not wanting to stike another mood-swing. "O... o a nickname.......Shells... watch a think." "Uh hu" "Honey u r so much smarter than i thought u were." trunks smiled but it sooned dissapereed when he realized it was not a compliment.

1 weekm later

In the car

"Trunks,honey, r u sure its a girl?" "Yes, mother." Beep....Beep "hold on mom in comin' call." Click Hello trunks speaking." "Honey could u pick some milk up on ur (your) way home?" "Sure, honey. wat r we having 4 dinner?" "Salad steak and mp.(mash potatoes) Why?" "no reason, i just love ur cookin." last nite they had strawberry pizza. "o i'm not cookin 2nite my mom is and every1's coming over." "why?" "i takr back wat i sed u r xtremely stupid." she said.

dinner was quiet. well as quiet as it gets w/10 hungry saiyins. no 1 was talkin cuz they were 2 buze eatin.

Then every1 left excpt goten & bra, gt & b had recently started datind in secret. pan had asked them 2 stay the nite, not wanting to strike a mood swing they sed yes.

they all stayed up late watchin t.v. sune pan fell asleep resting on trunks' shoulder. 11:30pm bra had fallen asleep leaning on goten's shoulder.Trunks took pan 2 their bedroom & goten took bra 2 the guest bedroom.

In the morning bra woke up and made breakfast. goten then came down and kissed her good morning. they pulled away right wen trunks came down. they were both blushing and no 1 new y.Bra and goten had been dating 4 a couple of months n secret.

trunks had 4 days off from wk. (work) 2 days w/bra goten and pan and 2 days w/ just pan. Bra wanted 2 go 2 the mall. pan and trunks had planned 2 ditch them, cuz they bra and goten liked each other.

At the mall

"hey pan lets go...baby shopping." trunks suggested. "Okay." And they slipped away.

Pan and Trunks

"Which one?" pan asked holding up 2 rolls of wall paper 1 w/yellow duck and a blu back graound and one w/pink poka dots and yellow backround. Trunks just pointed to 1.she put the ducks n the cart and they were off. they went 2 the food court.

Bra and Goten

"hey!" goten yelled as bra took a ff from his plate.Trunks and pan walked up and sat down.Pan sed "guyz i'm not feeling 2 well were going home." "o ok."

Pan and Truns' Home

Pan layed down on the couch then oddball jumped up on her stomach and elephent layed on her legs.

5 months pregnent

Pan was sleeping on trunks' arm as they made their way to the world martial art turnament(wma). Trunks, Goten, gohan, goku, vegeta, bra and Videl had entered. 1 match was gohan and videl. gohan, not wanting to cause ne probs. home let videl win. Videl was MAD! 2 round was goku & vegeta. "And the winner is Vege...." "Hahahahahah Chi-Chi, goku lost u owe me $5...." "Wait no it is Goku who has won. Pay no atention 2 Mrs. Bulma Briefs." Bulma was a lille embarassed. "Hahahahahhahahahaha u owe me $10" chi-chi said.

Bra and Goten were next. Bra 1! Last was Trunks and Uub. Trunks won!!!!!!!!!!!

4 Hours Later

"Wow i can't believe u beat goten!" gohan exclaimed. A slight moan was heard from the sleeping pan who was worn out from all the cheering she did, mostly 4 Trunks. Trunks said, "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....please?" he said the last part carefully so not 2 upset him. Gohan just smiled and nodded.

Goten was sitting next 2 pan... which was a **BIG** mistake.Pan asked, "So wat's goin on between u and Bra? U let her win." Goten just blushed and turned away.

The tournment had been GREAT! Trunks went against Vegeta and won! (doesn't that sound impossible....well it did 2 me?) After he went against Goku for the world title. Goku beat him, but was still proud of him.

8 1/2 months

Pan didn't feel good at all lately. She was nearing her due date. Trunks was frequenly checking up on her. He was also quie on pan's account. He didn't want 2 disturb her.Pan ussually stayed in bed and Trunks would check up on her every 20 min. He would bring her lunch or watever she needed. Then he'd go back 2 the paperwork he brought home.

Pan woke up extremely relaxed but really hungry."Trunks she called. He ran in and asked if she was alright. "I'm fine just hungry."she tild him while smiling sweetly.He brought in some sandwiches and the 8 in peace.

later they watched a movie, more like pan watched a movie. Trunks was asleep softly snoring. The doorbell rang and pan pushed her sleeping husband onto the pillow and went to answere the door.

the police greeted her on the other side and sed, "sorry 2 disturb u miss, but we have reason 2 believe that Trunks V. Breifs has been kidnapped we need 2 search the premisis." 1 police man sed. "He's my husband and he's asleep in our room rite now." Pan said a little a taken back. "wate y do u think he's been kidnapped?" "He's missed wk the last couple days" "Well im the reason 4 that." she repled. she pointed to her large stomach, "As u can c im preg." "Well we r still required 2 search the house."

Pan walked back 2 the master bedroom trunks wasn't there. "Trunks, can u come here a sec." no replied she tried search ing 4 his ki but couldn't feel it. "TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled but still got no reply. All of a sudden she felt a slight pain but ignored it hoping it was just the baby kicking. Then the pain came again and she doubled over and fell 2 the ground.

"Trunks." she sed but this time it was a moan. 1 of the police officers said he was a paremedic. Rite then trunks was at her side. The paramedic could barely b heard saying, "u r going in2 labor." The paremedic/officer radioed 4 an ambulance 2 come...

**Wow! I'm finally finished but another will b up shortly. this will not be a short fic, maybe 30 chapt. Sorry... but after we get like chapt. 3 or 4 up we will take a 1 week break. till chpt. 3.... C'ya!**


	4. Shells

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Pan has a kid? Wat will happen NEXT! Ok so we all know they r all going to live happily ever after! YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **hope you enjoy

Disclaimer:We.. own.. nothing...oh well.......sob....sob!!!

**Thanks 4 all the riviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!**

**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

**llama!**

**bunny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**kitty!**

**the Sidel Sisters**

**Don't Ask! **

**I'm having Fun!!**

**Chapter 3 **ENJOY!

Wen they arrived at the hospital a nurse asked, "how far apart r the pains?" meaning the contractions. Pan was in way 2 much pain 2 answere so the sweet innocent husband that was enduring

**A LOT **of pain, sed, "oh i think they r pretty much constant." he sed breathlessly. Pan let go of his hand and it was purple. It returned back 2 normal and he sighed in relief.

**Hospital Room**

Trunks was at Pan's side, holding her hand. She screamed, "Freak you, you did this to me!" His reply, "But i luv you." "I love You 2 dickyou." Pan said through gritted teeth.

Pan gave 1 more good hard push and a baby was crying. Trunks had called Gohan and he called every1 else."Mr. and Mrs. Briefs u have a healthy baby girl. Congatuations!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the dr. told them. He handed her to pan.

She had lav. hair just like her father. She also had a light brown tail. "wat do u plan 2 name her ." he then saw the tail and then screamed, " what is that?" "A tail and we are goin 2 name her Michelle Lynn Briefs." Pan sed as if it were nothing.

Pan was moved to a private room and every1 came in 2 visit. Chi-Chi was thrilled, she finnally was a grat- grandma! Videl and Gohansat on 1 side of her, while Trunks, the sweet innocent husband....Yeah Right!! and Bra sat on th other side.Goku, Bulma, Chi- Chi, and Vegeta (who was drugged her by Bra.LOL) were standing around the room. "Wat's her name?" Videl ased. "Michelle Lynn Briefs." Pan answered proudly. "R U gonna remove the tail, son?" Vegeta asked Trunks. He sed "I don't know. Wat do u think, Pan? Pan!?" His beautiful wife had fallen asleep.

Then every1 left, except Bulma and Trunks. Trunks was riting a note to pan. Bulma asked "R u goin' 2 take off wk 2 help pan w/the baby? If u want 2 , u take off as much as u like." "Umm.....ok thanks." he replied. "Alrte i'll c u l8er." Bulma sed then left. Trunks finished his note and kissed pan on the 4hed. Then left/

**1 HOUR LATER!!! **

Pan woke up and noticed the note Trunks left. She Opened it up and read it:

Pan,

I love u, I hope u r feeling better. Shells is really cute. I'll stop by l8r.

Love u,

Trunks

Pan smiled. Life was wonderful. She had a brilliant husband, (only brillian half the time) a beautiful daughter, and....., well, she wasn't fat nemore. She was xtremely happy.

A nurse walked in w/shells (Michille....DUH .... Ch. 2!!!!!!!) and gave her to Pan. She sarted feeding her, and the Trunks came in and sat down in the chair next to her. He smiled at her while shells fell asleep.

1 week later

Pan came home with shells. Trunks was really glad. Pan was ussually exhausted and slept most of the day. Shells was ussually happy, she only cried when she really needed something.

Tonite was making diner, beef and noodles,(hey i had that last nite!!) and trunks was happy he didn't have to eat pizza again.

3:02 AM

Shells kept crying on and on.Pan woke up and walked down the hall to the nursury. To her surprise Trunks was all ready there.

Pan sat down in the rocking chair. Trunks felt her ki, and then smiled. Shells was already asleep so he set her down in the crib. He turned around to see a sleeping Pan. He picked her up and took her to their room, in hopes of getting a good nite sleep.

**A/N: i cut this chapter short o well. Pleaze don't tell Hurtisidel. Alrite, if anyone read Novelist-Erir-Yuki's story, and if anyone saw the review i rote... then yes i'll admit my name is Sammie! Alrite that's all i'll say.**

**P.S. Hurtisidel is not dead nor is she made up. So you'll from her next chapter! She is a fre-::coughs:: civilized person of society. ::coughs:: yeah rite.**

**P.S. Homicidel is real. She's just not into DB-Z-GT a lot and doesn't understandthe concept. ::Coughs::loser She is more of a Harry Potter FREAK...I MEAN IT!!!**

**Thaks for the REVIEWS.**

**A/N:Suecidel used to be known as an anynomous reviewer KIKI K. KIKI.**

**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal!!!!!**


	5. Another Kid Noooooo!

**Chapter 4**

Hope u enjoy

Disclaimer- ZZzzzz...Zzzzzzz...ZZZZZzzzzz o yeah we own this fiction idea but not the characters!

Thanks to all our reviewers!

-

1 year later

Shells just turned 1 a week ago. She had started talking. Vegeta tried to teach her to say Lord Vegeta, but it always comes out Word Fechetable. He was still extremely happy with his teaching skills.

Goku was playing with Skells rite then. In fact, Goku and Chi-Chi were watching Shells for the week, because Pan and Trunks were away on a bussiness trip. Pan had become his secretary.

Pan had walked in with a tear stained face and Trunks was following close behind.

"Panny-" He started "Shut the heck up Trunks u couldn't take me seriously in the freaking car so u'll just have to freaking suffer! U R on the couch 'til further notice!" Pan screamed.

Goku heard it all and walked in with Shells. "Mommy, Daddy!" She sreamed delighted. She ran to Trunks and gave him a hug then Pan picked her up and asked "How was your stay with grandma and grandpa?" "Good Gra'pa is 'eachin' me how to f'y."

"o that's fantastic hunny." Pan said as she glared at Goku who shot his hands up in defense.

Goku asked her, "Have you been crying Panny?" "Yes." She said and started crying, again. Trunks hugged her but she shoved him away.

"Trunks, Pan what's going on?" Goku asked calmly. "This...this jerk won't take anything I have to say seriously," Pan said through tears. "Ok-. What happened?"

-FLASH BACK-

-IN THE CAR-

"Trunks, hunny, I have something to tell you." "Go ahead, Panny." I'm pregnant." "Seriously what do you need to tell me, Panny?" "Trunks I'm freaking pregnant, ok!" "Shit!" Trunks said. "Now what is wrong?" "Well last nite I got a call saying Capsule Corp. has to be shut down for 9-14 months so there is no freaking way your pregnant." Pan started to cry. "But won't you still get paid?" "No all pay is cut. I have 100,000.00 and that is it. So there is no way you can be freaking pregnant."

End of Flashback

-

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! WE R EVIL!

REVIEW!

WE KNOW IT IS SHORT BUT U'LL HAVE 2 LIVE!


	6. Make UpsSorry's?

**Chapter 5**

Hope u enjoy

Disclaimer- ZZzzzz...Zzzzzzz...ZZZZZzzzzz o yeah we own this fiction idea but not the characters!

Thanks to all our reviewers!

Last Time-

FLASH BACK-

IN THE CAR-

"Trunks, hunny, I have something to tell you." "Go ahead, Panny." I'm pregnant." "Seriously what do you need to tell me, Panny?" "Trunks I'm freaking pregnant, ok!" "Shit!" Trunks said. "Now what is wrong?" "Well last nite I got a call saying Capsule Corp. has to be shut down for 9-14 months so there is no freaking way your pregnant." Pan started to cry. "But won't you still get paid?" "No all pay is cut. I have $100,000.00 and that is it. So there is no way you can be freaking pregnant."

End of Flashback

On with the story

"So you are pregnant?" Goku asked. "Yes." Have you ever heard of borrowing money?" "Well no?" ha asked like a question. "Ok...well you two have to for give each other." Goku stated. "Alrite thanks Grandpa."

Pan and Trunks' Home

Pan and Trunks went home, but before they got therePan and Shells had fallen asleep. (Hurtisidel is so ignorant! Can you believe she wrote they had fallen out of the car? LOL) Trunks carried Shells into her room.and then took Pan in to there room. "Wow! we're going to have another kid." Trunks said to himself. He gently laid his wife down on the bed. Trunks instantly fell asleep next to her.

At 3:52 a thunder storm started up. 5 min. later Shells came runing in. "Daddy" she whispered. Trunks pretended to be asleep until she she jumped onto his tummy (tummy is such a weird word but fun to say. TUMMY) and yelled "DADDY!" "I'm up sweety, what's wrong?" Trunks asked inoccently. "Tha tha torm id cary." she whispered.** BOOM!** Another crack of thunder sounded through the house. Lightening soon followed. Then Shells hid her head into his shirt. Trunks picked her up and took her into then living room and turn the light on.

A little while later Pan woke up from the storm and went to check on Shells. She was surprised when she didn't find her in her bed. She walked downstairs to find her husband teaching their daughter the "counting game". "Look ighting dady count!" Shells yeld. "1...2...3...4...5..-" **BOOM! **"5 iles away, Daddy!"

"Daddywhy are you mad at mommy?" Shells asked inoccently. "Why would I be ,mad at her?" Trunks asked. "Well you was yellin' at her and she were cryin'. Your not very nice." She started crying and then ran stairght into Pan. "o honey daddy and I made up." "uh Pan.. she needs to know." "Hey honey your gonna have a little brother or sister." "Cool- Daddy were do babies come from?" "tell ya later"

A/N:Sorry but this story won't be updated for a while. We are very sorry but we are very busy.

Thanks for the reviews.

instead of emailing us at our other email, email us at Sisters


End file.
